


Little Arthur

by GoalPostHead



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Young Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoalPostHead/pseuds/GoalPostHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Ficlets from Arthur's childhood and up towards when series 1 starts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fic, it is my first kid fic, I'm not experienced so comments would be brilliant. I Hope you like it! Sorry its short this is an introductory chapter really

Carolyn looked at the test in her hands and she sighed. She didn't want to bring a child into this relationship but she couldn't bring herself to abort it. She normally wouldn't have a problem with abortion but she felt so alone in this marriage and she knew Gordon was already cheating when he was on business trips. They had only been married about a year. She sighed again looking at the test before binning it. She looked down at her slim figure and ran a hand over her stomach. She couldn't be far with it because there was no sign of it yet. Her, she thought, a little girl to put in dresses, or a little boy to play with toy planes and dinosaurs. She smiled. A little boy she decided, smiling.  
It was a week before she told Gordon. It was just before he was to go for a trip.   
"Gordon, I have something to tell you" she was sat next to him. Gordon sighed.   
"Well?" He said uninterested.   
"I'm pregnant." she said confidently.   
"Oh.. ok then, how long have you known? And it's definitely mine, right?" He asked, almost bored.   
"Of course it's yours!" She cried.   
"Well that's good then." he looked at his watch. "Best be off, see you tomorrow Carolyn." he gave her a tiny peck on the cheek and she rolled her eyes which went unnoticed by her uncaring husband.  
Eight months later Carolyn was lying in a hospital bed holding a newborn, a boy just like she wanted. Gordon managed to arrive to meet his son between business trips.   
"Arthur Richard Shappy" she said proudly.   
"He is my son; Arthur Richard Gordon Shappy." he said matter of factly. Carolyn's smile went down a bit but she couldn't complain he was his son too.  
Carolyn's family came to visit baby Arthur soon after. Her mum gave him a plushy polar bear that was almost as big as the newborn but he seemed to love it. Her sister Ruth with her husband Philip and their ten year old son, Richard, gave them a baby book.


	2. Chapter 2

"For god sake Carolyn! Please tell me you had an affair! He is nearly three and he can't talk and can hardly walk, he is an idiot!" Gordon shouted after little Arthur had just gone for an afternoon nap.  
"Shut up, you'll wake him! And for gods sake of course he's yours." she whisper-shouted. Arthur sat in his cot. For a mute three year old he was surprisingly aware, more so than he let on. He heard his parents shouting and it made the toddler so upset tears started falling and he couldn't stop himself bawling loudly. Soon Carolyn was cradling him in his arms and he soon quietened down.  
"Muma." he said into her neck as he had his arms around her. Carolyn looked down at him slightly bemused before smiling broadly. He looked up at her with big, brown, wet eyes rimmed with red from crying.  
"Yeah." she cooed at him before putting a finger on his nose. "Arthur" she said.  
Arthur smiled and pointed at himself. "AR-ta." they grinned at each other  
"You're brilliant." she told the bundle in her arms.  
His arm reached up and pointed at her "Billint." he grinned and yawned.  
Carolyn kissed him on the head before she put him back in his cot and he grabbed his polar bear plushy. By the time she got downstairs again Gordon had gone. When Arthur finally saw his dad he shouted "dada!" and held his hands up to be picked up clutching his little fists.  
Carolyn picked him up in the end and she heard Gordon mutter under his breath. "Finally." as he walked off. "Ih dada billiant?" said the little boy, his big eyes hidden under his floppy brown hair.  
"Daddy busy" she sighed at him.  
"Ok muma." Arthur said quietly and he put his arms around her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will honestly get longer. Thanks for reading!


End file.
